Tears Over Spilled Okonomiyaki
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: While eating at their favorite restaurant, Heiji receives a call that allows Kazuha to understand his odd behavior a little better. One-Shot fun...


**I'm gonna take a little detour from the usual DC fic I write. I'm feelin' loose after taking that 2 ½ hour test. **

Heiji scooped a large mouthful of okonomiyaki into his mouth, as big as he could without spilling it all over himself (which he did anyway) to show his love for the dish, afterward he licked his lips with a wide grin.

"Oishī!" he squealed with delight. "Okonomiyaki is da best!"

I took a spoonful of mine as well, but without the over-dramatic motions that Heiji made as he ate the same plate of food every time he came. It was slightly embarrassing, but the food was delightful and the atmosphere light, so I tended to join in (I couldn't let Heiji make a fool out of himself _and_ me). So with a,"Mmhmm!" I agreed, blushing a little. The workers always liked to see his reactions, because it was always like he was trying something new that he always loved. It was great because they liked to give us discounts. There are two things I especially love besides Heiji, good food and discounts, although you wouldn't know it.

Heiji raised his hand to order another plate of the massive dish, but his movement stopped mid-motion. He jumped and laughed a little, then I noticed him pull out his phone. He must have had it on vibrate. I looked at him with an air of disinterested curiosity...you know, playing hard-to-get. He motioned to me with a grin that he would be right back because he couldn't hear. The man behind the counter looked at me, and knowing Heiji's habits, sent me a questioning glance to ask if he would like another plate of okonomiyaki. I shrugged and shook my head for the moment. He went to serve other customers.

It was a while before Heiji came back in, and when he finally did his brow was deeply furrowed. This was unusual. Heiji always had some sarcastic joke, or even if he was serious, a decently interested smirk, but never this deep-set of a frown. My passive interest was wiped in a second, being replaced with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Kudou...he's gonna have to say it..."

I looked at him, confusion billowing up in my mind. "Kudou? You mean Kudou-kun? What's he gonna have to say?"

Heiji's expression offered no conversation. He muttered something in articulate which I'm sure was foul. His hand rubbed the hair away from his face, but also exposed his tension. "That's it. I can't help ya this time. You'll have to tell that girl who ya are."

I dreaded prying into his mind while he was in this state but... "What...?"

He slammed his hand on the counter; the restaurant went silent. "He's gonna have to tell Ran-chan he's Kudou! Don't ya get it!? Ahou!" he yelled in my face. He flicked his hand as if to dismiss me from his mighty presence. I hadn't the slightest clue what he was talking about but I knew it shouldn't be discussed here. I paid our ticket quickly then followed Heiji out of the restaurant.

His head was slouched between his shoulders coldly and his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jean-jacket. I had had it with his know-it-all attitude, he ignored any and all questions I asked; I was mad.

He stood by a light pole, leaning up against it and my blood boiled. It was at that point that I marched up to him to give him my fury, grabbing his arm tightly, I clamped down until he looked me in the eye. He was about to say something but I spoke first: "What is the matter with ya? Actin' all mysterious-like? I've been asking ya questions and I want 'em answered now...or else!"

"What's the matter with me?!" Heiji flushed and spread his arms out like a desperate man. "What's the matter with _you_?!I'm trying to figure out how to save my best friend's identity from bein' found out by the girl he loves so that he can protect her! So what are you hollerin' about?! You're ridiculous and irritating! Unless you've got some brilliant way we've never tried to say that 'Conan is not Kudou' you need to stay out of this!" he huffed and looked at me piercingly with a desperation I'd never seen.

So that was it, though, the truth had come out. I'm not a deduction nerd like Heiji is, but I can put common sense pieces together, but I have to admit I was stunned. The irritation surged up in my chest once again, tears, for some reason, sprang into my eyes. "So that's it? You've been hidin' that?" I exclaimed.

Then it struck me and finally set in. "Oh..." I muttered letting my hands drop by my sides. It seemed that the same realization came to Heiji.

"Oh no...what have I said?! I wasn't thinkin'...Kazuha what I said..."

"What about Ran-chan?"

"What?" he paused, startled.

I looked up. "What about Ran-chan?" I repeated. "Does she know?" I looked away, I could feel myself becoming more and more upset and confused. I took a deep breath and sighed, balling up my fists to prepare myself. "Explain it. I'll listen."

Heiji gave me a strange, worried look. I read on his face that he was hesitating, trying to decide if he could cover up what he just said to me. I took him by the hand and held his large hand in mine, telling him mentally that I wouldn't let him go until he spilled everything. He relented.

He went and sat in the park on the swings like we used to when we were little. Such fond memories swept over me, despite the fact that the swings were really too small for us. I swung a little in mine, hoping to break some of the tension and waiting for Heiji to speak first. I cast a glance at him; he looked as if he were organizing his thoughts. I slowed my swing after a moment, dragging my feet a bit in the dirt.

"Sa...where ta begin..." he said haltingly, frowning still. He turned to me. "I...I know yer probably gonna get pretty ticked with me when I tell ya everything, but ya have ta promise me ya won't bark at me 'till I'm done. 'kay?"

I crossed my arms, unconvinced, but nodded anyway.

"Ya also have ta promise me ya won't breathe a word of this ta Ran-chan." No guarantees there, friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from friends.

"I'll shorten this from what Kudou told me. Pretty much he's gotten himself in a good amount-a trouble. He was spyin' on some mysterious guys who he thought were doing some kind-a drug exchange, but one of them came up behind 'em, knocked him out, and gave 'em some kind-a drug that shrunk him down to being seven again. It was actually supposed to kill 'em, but obviously it didn't. So on Agasa-hakase's advice, he went to live with Ran-chan 'cause her dad's a detective, ya know."

He took a deep breath and just as I was going to ask a question he continued: "So now yer wonderin' 'why wouldn't he tell her who he was in the first place?'" That was my question, ahou, taking away my line... "I wondered that too, but what ya don't understand is that those two guys are a part of an assassin organization. They're not afraid to kill without mercy, and the worst part is, they're practically untraceable." A shiver ran down my spine. To think such a group would exist...I thought that was only in stories... I clenched my hand in the other and leaned in slightly to catch every word.

"The way they stay untraceable is by eliminating everyone that betrays them and any associates who also may know of their existence. Because this organization thinks he's dead, Kudou's safe, but if they discover he's alive, he and everyone around him is done for. That's why it's best to have as few people as possible know who he is because if someone slips up and tells the wrong person..." Heiji made a slitting motion across his throat. My eyes grew wide. He nodded. "Which is why he hasn't told Ran-chan, and why I haven't told ya about it. Plus it's jist awkward to tell the girl ya like that treats ya like a kid that you've been livin' with her. You'd probably strangle me if I did somethin' like that!" Heiji laughed and rubbed his head. I glared at him.

Then I recollected all the times Ran-chan and I had taken poor Conan and said 'Conan-kun can sleep with us!' or 'Conan-kun can take a bath with us!' I'm sure my face turned bright red because I suddenly became very hot. Whether Heiji noticed it or not I never knew, but he let out a loud sigh. "Boy it sure feels nice to get _that _off my chest!" he grinned.

"But why exactly were ya so distraught about all this?" I added, bringing all this back around to Heiji's earlier fit. "You've been fine fer a while then suddenly ya went all moody..."

"Oh...that..." he shifted in the swing. "These stupid swings...they're too small..." he stopped fidgeting then kicked some of the sand. "he's finally in a situation where he can't avoid tellin' Ran-chan who he is..."

I wondered what kind of situation that must be because he's been able to slide out of it well enough before. Heiji didn't seem to want to further his response however, so I also shifted my feet around.

Strangely enough, I wasn't that upset about Heiji not telling me. Sure I was a little annoyed about being in danger and not knowing it, but it was actually nice to hear that the guys care enough to try to _prevent_ us from being in danger. That being said, even if they do find out he's alive wouldn't they just kill everyone he was associated with anyway? I mean, even if he doesn't tell them. I don't know. This is all a little too complex for me to care about. Guys have their own way of thinking.

Ironically enough, two weeks after this whole thing happened Ran-chan and Conan...I mean Kudou-kun, paid us a visit. I hadn't heard anything about what Kudou-kun did to cover himself, but when they appeared they seemed completely normal, with Ran-chan treating the shrunken teen like a seven-year-old, and he acting like his best seven-year-old self he could as a seventeen-year-old. But as usual, I couldn't ask any questions because Kudou-kun didn't know I knew and, of course, Heiji dragged him off on a case before I could say a word.

It was after Heji and Kudou-kun disappeared that Ran-chan noticed they were gone. "Where's Conan-kun?" she pondered looking around.

"Oh, Heiji pulled him off on a case again," I replied with boredom picking up a tie with a spotted pattern.

"I wonder why he always does that?" she continued. "He's just a little kid. I mean, he knows some unusual things, but that's to be expected of someone who spent a lot of time around Shin'ichi."

I turned and looked at her intently. She gave me a funny face. "What?"

"Yer a smart girl Ran-chan, ya know?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I pulled on my ponytail and sighed. "Ya've solved cases before, right?" I wondered how she could be so dense. "So you've gotta be kind-a smart. Conan-kun's not a usual kid...he's..."

"I know." she said faintly.

I looked up, a little taken aback. Her face was partially hidden by her hair, but I could she her blushing slightly.

"I know it well, yet I can't bring myself to say anything." She looked sadly at me. "I'm waiting for him. And I'll always wait. I'm sure he has a good reason, so I won't ask questions." She laughed quietly. "Baka mitai."

I felt sorry for her, but only a little. I would have confronted him if it were Heiji. Ran-chan is a lot more sensitive than I am, and a lot less out going, so I understand a little. It's good that she's got Kudou-kun to look out for her.

"Well," I said after an awkward silence. "do ya still have ta treat 'em like he doesn't know anythin'?"

Ran-chan sniffed and rubbed her face, smiling. "All of those embarrassing moments happened before I really noticed. I really try not to embarrass myself or him anymore. But I'll get him back someday..."

"For what?"

"Everything." I nodded my agreement, that's the Ran-chan I know!

A little later both boys came back beaming after solving yet another case. We were glad to see that triumphant expression on their faces. I thought the child-like face of Conan was appropriate for Kudou-kun, but Heiji needed a little work on his expression of childish joy. Maybe someday he can learn to capture his inner child as well...


End file.
